<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El gato y la polilla by smileinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781996">El gato y la polilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove'>smileinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Best Friends, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Mystrade Monday Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el ser humano queda en segundo plano.<br/>#30. “Are you ready for this?” – “¿Estás preparado para esto?”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El gato y la polilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.<br/>¡Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había una vez un gato que se pasaba las horas frente a la ventana. Mummy, adinerada señora, le compraba los juguetes más silenciosos, la comida más sabrosa y las almohadas más mullidas. Sin embargo, tenía absolutamente prohibido salir.</p><p>—Tu largo pelaje se ensuciará y tus cuidadas uñas, ay, ¿qué será de ellas? —recitaba cada noche mientras le cepillaba.</p><p>Un día, el papel pintado comenzó a abultarse y un pequeño animal salió de él, dejando tras de sí un agujero resultón.</p><p>—Creo que me he equivocado de desvío —espetó, analizando la zona—. No importa. Soy Greg. ¿Quién eres tú?</p><p>—¿Mycroft?</p><p>—¿Dudas de tu existencia? Tampoco importa. ¿Me comerás?</p><p>—Mis gustos son más refinados. ¿De dónde sales, polilla? Estaba muy tranquilo en el silencio de mi hogar.</p><p>—Y, aun así, te ves triste.</p><p>Mycroft resopló y, con pesar, compartió su historia. Cómo, cada día veía el sol por unos cristales que solo conocía desde dentro. Cómo su alma se marchitaba con el paso de las horas, entre la lealtad a Mummy y los deseos de libertad.</p><p>—Escápate.</p><p>—Le daría un infarto. No puedo hacer eso.</p><p>La polilla se quedó pensando. Miró al gato, luego la sala y, finalmente, se observó de arriba abajo.</p><p>—¿Estás preparado para esto? —dijo triunfal—. Todo va a cambiar.</p><p>***</p><p>Greg mordisqueó cada trozo de madera que había en la casa, salvo los cimientos, los pilares y un viejo reloj que Mycroft adoraba, viendo este el desastre desde el reflejo del cristal, sintiéndose culpable. No obstante, no lo paró. Cuando Mummy volvió del trabajo, le bastó golpear suavemente el sofá con el maletín para que la mitad de los muebles cedieran. El grito que emitió hizo el resto.</p><p>Ese día, Mycroft dio un largo paseo mientras escuchaba hablar sobre mesas, sillas y puertas. Algo le decía que sería el primero de muchos o su amigo Greg tomaría medidas. Al fin y al cabo, ahora compartían techo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shh, es un secreto.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! :D<br/>Espero que les haya gustado :)<br/>¡Nos leemos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>